


Nothing

by glasswrks



Category: Yentl - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second story based on the characters of the movie "Yentl." It has a slight Yentl Anshel /Hadass feeling to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> **COPYRIGHT:** July 15th – July 17th, 2010
> 
>  **ROUTINE AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER:** Let's face it, I don't own "Yentl" or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though I think; pesky copyright laws.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** This story is based upon the 1983 movie, Yentl, which starred Barbra Streisand, Mandy Patinkin and Amy Irving, amongst others. The movie itself is based on the short story written by Isaac Bashevis Singer. The movie was co-written by Jack Rosenthal and Barbara Streisand. The United Artist/Barwood production was co-produced by Larry De Waay and Rusty Lemorande. It was produced and directed by Barbra Streisand.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a A.U. piece of fiction. If you squint you can see undertones of a budding? relationship beginning between Yentl (Anshel)/Hadass.

* * *

"Anshel... aren't you going to kiss Hadass good-bye?"

"Hmm," she replied as she put her coat on.

"Mother, please," Hadass said mortified. She had told her mother in confidence that Anshel did  _not_  kiss her, not even on her cheek. She thought he was being considerate about her emotional tie to Avigdor, but lately she had begun to wonder what it would  _feel_  like to be kissed by her husband. The all-too quick one during their wedding was a brief memory.

Thinking back to the conversations she had overheard at the marketplace had not helped either. The things the women would say that their husbands would do turned her beet red. It also left her rather warm, making her believe she was coming down with something.

"Kiss... Hadass?" Yentl replied as if her mother-in-law had asked her if she were going to part the Red Sea. She finished putting on her coat and wondered if staying for an extra helping of breakfast had been such a good idea after all.

"Yes Anshel..." Mrs. Vishkower said as she pushed her daughter toward her son-in-law. "You know, your wife." She was starting to think her son-in-law might not like kissing Hadass, or any woman.

Hadass stumbled into Anshel's arms. "I'm so sorry Anshel," she whispered as she gazed into his warm brown eyes, seeing sympathy for her situation.

"Shh, it's alright Hadass," Yentl replied as she looked over Hadass' shoulder and into her mother-in-law's face. She leaned in and whispered, "It's not your fault."

"Thank you Anshel."

Taking a deep breath, Yentl pulled back and kissed Hadass on the cheek, her lips lingering on the softness beneath them.

"It makes me  _so_  happy," Mrs. Vishkower said, her hands clasped together a smile on her face. "Come along Hadass, we have much to do," she said as she turned and walked into the kitchen..

"Well, I'll see you later," Yentl said as she slowly released her grip on Hadass. "Have a good day." She started to turn and leave.

Hadass reached out and grabbed Anshel's arm, waiting for him to face her. She saw the confusion on his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Hadass shook her head and very quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything Anshel," she told him as she rushed out.

Yentl stood in the hallway for a moment. She found herself drawn to Hadass, wanting to call out to her. It puzzled her.

"It's nothing," she told herself as she left the house and walked to the Yeshiva.

* * *

"Hadass, are you listening to me?"

"Yes Mother," she replied automatically while she watched Anshel walk down the street. "It's probably nothing," she muttered, when she recalled the sudden impulse she had felt to kiss Anshel.

Nothing at all.

The End.


End file.
